


【或谏】不破先生

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 我希望不破先生能够真心地笑出来。
Relationships: hiden aruto/fuwa isamu, 或谏, 飞电或人/不破谏





	【或谏】不破先生

**Author's Note:**

> 还是第四话播出之前写的，可以当if看。虚构第三人第一视角，还是涉及一堆原作向的剧情妄想及我流角色关系理解，有不可逆战损提及，接受请往下。

我很难对你描述不破先生是个什么样的人。我当了他的队员两年多，一次也没有见他笑过——不，真要说起来还是有那么一次，那一次我们一起出动去救一个被人工智能体劫持的小女孩，事件结束之后那个小女孩拉着不破先生的衣角要他弯腰，踮脚在他脸颊上亲了一口。我们全体队员都被这个意料外的行为震得呆若木鸡，不破先生明显也愣了，小女孩倒是对这气氛毫无所觉，扬起笑容声音灿烂地说：“谢谢你。”我很少见到不破先生瞪着眼睛不知所措的样子，考虑到维持队长的面子我还是没笑，但不破先生大概意识到了我（以及我身边的队员们）所想，偏过头在小女孩看不到的角度给了我们一个警告的表情。

但不破先生那时候确实很淡、很迅速地笑了一下，像一只蝴蝶猛地振了一下翅膀，转瞬即逝，但绝不是我的错觉。

所以那时候我就觉得，不破先生大概并不是他表露出来那样冷硬的人，尽管他总是我行我素、行为强硬，还整天沉着张脸让人觉得难以接近。对此我们的技术顾问刃唯阿小姐或许最有发言权，毕竟我目睹过无数次他们起争执的场面，最后争执往往在刃小姐的一声叹息中结束。不破先生不会为自己辩解，也不会好言好语地去捋清道理，或许他的变身动作也与此有关：一拳击上、一往无前。但他心里装着什么，我们也不会过问，我对他过去的了解，也仅是隐约听说他在黎明爆炸事故中失去了一切，然后来到了A.I.M.S。再多的，之前他拥有过什么，这种事情，他从不提起。

不破先生最先令我印象深刻的一点，大概就是他对修码吉亚的敌意，在遇到他之前，我从没见过有人能对这些随处可见的机械人偶露出那样深重又狠绝的怒意。我对修码吉亚没有什么太多看法，修码吉亚做的菜我也吃过，修码吉亚的表演我也看过，甚至我亲戚家的家用修码吉亚我也借来用过，不得不说让这些机械体打扫房间真的非常解放双手享受生活。虽然身处在管理人工智能犯罪的部门，但是就像面对各种人类犯罪的警察也不会轻易对人类怀有敌意，我对修码吉亚，也就是它们不犯事就无所谓的态度。大部分队员，也跟我一样就是抱着这种态度。

倒是有队员好奇地在不破先生和刃小姐的争执之后问过刃小姐不破先生为什么对修码吉亚那么排斥，刃小姐叹了口气，却什么都没说。

这些事对我们队内关系并不影响，不破先生虽然碰上修码吉亚的事情就会表现得失去冷静，但事实上，作出的决定真正影响到的，基本都只有他一个人。他不会让我们这些队员以身犯险，只会常常只身提着枪冲在前面，让我们在相对安全的距离中辅以火力。在这一点上，他从来都是一个优秀的队长，或许他要保护的全人类里，只是没有算上他自己而已。

说不破先生说得稍微有点多——但本来，这篇文字的标题就是叫“不破先生”，虽然我要说的故事里，还有另外一个常常出现的男主角。

另外一个男主角你或许听说过，在飞电智能原社长飞电是之助离世后接任其职位的、年轻的前搞笑艺人，飞电或人。飞电智能与修码吉亚的渊源如此之深，因此，不破先生会去接触这位新上任的年轻社长，是一件意外也不意外的事情。他第一次以搜查官的名义去飞电智能，我没有跟去，那一次名义是搜查，其实也就是他和刃小姐去打个招呼，给新上任的社长一个警告：别想搞什么鬼花招，A.I.M.S在看着你。不过回来之后不破先生脸上有点我没见过的表情，像是……见到什么新鲜事物的感叹。

这个表情好像有了解释，因为接下来不破先生在队内会议室的白板上写下了“可疑的黄色修码吉亚”这个词，然后在下面划了两条横线。

“这是之前从来没有出现过的修码吉亚，并且能力很强，在我们手下逃脱了。下次如果任何人再发现它的话，马上联系我，如果情况紧急，允许当场击毙。”

说完，他还在旁边画了一个大致的模样，不过他的画功实在难以恭维，我看了半天也看不出来那是个什么，只知道眼睛大大的好像有点萌感。我又不敢笑，只好装出一本正经的样子好像在认真研究那张图。

不破先生自己大概也感受到了这个图有多灵魂，咳了一声，在下面又补了两个字：“蝗虫”。

哦，蝗虫外形的修码吉亚。大概明白了。

后来的作战里我终于亲眼见到了被不破先生用力写在白板上的那个修码吉亚——所谓的“黄色”居然指的是荧光黄，这个修码吉亚的审美好诡异啊，紫外线下能发光吗？我和身边的队员一起朝它开枪，它居然直接蹦上三楼高度，还朝我们用力挥着手喊“等一下我不是敌人啊”。如果是别人或许会听它两句，但可惜它碰上的是不破先生，不破先生就像略过代码注释一样完全无视那个黄修码吉亚的辩解，砰地一枪轰了过去，墙面都出了一个大洞——还好是烂尾楼。等到那激光炮般的一枪激起的烟雾散尽后，那个修码吉亚也失去了踪影。

不破先生神情一顿，马上冲了过去，我们也紧随其后，但是绕过那个拐角，只看到一个靠在墙边不知道要干什么的飞电或人。

就是他啊，我打量着面前的人想。这还是我第一次见到飞电或人真人，之前只在新闻发布会里看到过，是一个会突然讲起极其无聊的冷笑话的家伙。想起他以前的身份是搞笑艺人，这倒也不那么奇怪了，不过那样无聊的段子，他以前真的是个专业搞笑艺人吗？

跟电视里不同，穿着休闲装的飞电或人看起来更加年轻也更加活泼一点，甚至不像个22岁的成年人，倒像还未成年的18岁。见到不破先生，他不知为何似乎有些心虚——也对，听说不破先生在第一次去飞电智能的时候好好凶了他一顿，就不破先生那种气势，给他年轻的心灵造成点心理阴影也正常。不破先生似乎打定主意要让那种阴影再加深一点，上去就提过飞电或人的领子——恕我直言，我觉得他们的脸贴得过近了——不破先生凶狠地逼问道：“怎么又是你？那个修码吉亚呢？是不是你搞的鬼？”

飞电或人露出一个夸张的、甚至有些讨好的笑：“怎么可能是我啊，我、我是之前被那个修码吉亚吓到才躲在这里的！”

“上次你也在，这次你也在，都只是巧合吗？！”

“当然了不破先生！”飞电或人信誓旦旦，“啊！要是再不追他可能就不知道去哪了！他往那边跑了，相比起我，不破先生还是赶紧处理他比较重要吧！”

不破先生提着他领子的手犹豫了一下，然后很不情愿地松开了。

“下次我再找你算账。”他提着枪朝飞电或人指的方向跑了几步，抬手示意我们跟上。

擦过飞电或人的时候，我感觉他松了口气。好吧，的确，跟不破先生打交道真是难为他了，身为飞电智能、也就是修码吉亚创始公司的社长，不破先生肯定没少刁难他。我心里不由得有点同情起来。那毕竟是不破先生啊，就算我跟了他这么久，也还没能完全领会到该怎么跟他相处。

我们追了一段，还是没能再看见那个黄色的修码吉亚，只好作罢。回去之后，不破先生把白板上那个“黄色的修码吉亚”用红色马克笔用力圈了起来，还在旁边打了个大大的星号。

“总有一天要抓住他。”不破先生愤愤地说。

就算后来那个黄色的修码吉亚在关键时刻救了他的命，他也还是那么说。

那之后我又一次见到飞电或人，是和不破先生一起执行搜查任务的时候。暴走的修码吉亚越来越多，飞电智能自然列在调查名单上，不破先生带了我们一个搜查小分队过去，发出了些“这次一定要抓到他们的把柄”的宣言。按照惯例，展开搜查之前要先礼貌性跟社长知会一声，于是我们先来到社长办公室，一路上好像有人想阻拦，都被不破先生瞪回去了。来到社长办公室里，一下子却没看到飞电或人的身影，反倒是那个修码吉亚女秘书朝我们走过来，礼貌地鞠了一躬。

“或人社长。”她回头朝着看起来空无一人的办公桌说，“A.I.M.S接下来要对公司进行搜查，请您暂时不要捡笔，先跟他们见上一面。”

过了一秒，办公桌后面冒出半个棕发脑袋，一双眼睛朝这边无辜地眨了眨。然后，飞电或人从办公桌底下钻出来，忙不迭地整了整有些乱掉的发型和衣领，规规矩矩坐回办公桌前。

“你好，不破先生，这次又是想来找什么茬……不是，咳，想来调查些什么？”

不破先生刻意忽视了那个口误，双手插在口袋里抬起点下巴。

“全部。”不破先生说。

“啊。”飞电或人的脸上露出一点茫然，这里能看出他的确不太适合当一个精明沉稳的社长，“全部是指……？”

“就是全部。”不破先生好像很不耐烦，“技术，数据，部门管理，你们使用的修码吉亚，我们全都要检查。”

“咦——？”飞电或人从办公桌后面跳出来，一脸疑惑，“为什么？”

“修码吉亚是你们飞电智能的产物，近期的一系列事件，当然跟你们公司脱不开干系。”不破谏说，“马上停止公司一切事务，封锁公司，直到我们的调查结束前，都不能重新开始。还有，你们也不许离开公司，每一个人都要接受审查。”

“不是吧？！”飞电或人说，“那得要多久啊？！”

不破先生冷笑一声，走到他面前倾身朝他逼近。

“那得看你配不配合了，飞电——社长。”

从我的角度可以很清晰地看到飞电或人相当紧张地咽了口唾沫。

不破先生这才放过他一般，退回来示意我们开始搜查。我们都是分头行动，一般来说搜查队长会留在被搜查公司的社长处以免对方做什么小动作，不过飞电或人，嗯，飞电或人，好吧，我真没觉得他有什么需要看着的必要。他年轻生涩得一点想法都藏不住，跟我们之前去搜查时见到过的那些老狐狸比可差远了。

不过以防万一不破先生还是留在那里了。退出办公室的时候我听见飞电或人说：“啊啊，不破先生，不要那么严肃嘛，不如这样，我给你表演一段……”

肯定又是什么无聊的段子吧，我赶往分配部门的时候心想。要忍受那么无聊的笑话，辛苦了，不破先生。

飞电智能总部相当之大，加上休假的却因为搜查不得不赶回来的人，我们搜查的工作量相当之大，就我们这些人手，虽然每个人都已全力以赴，搜查进度还是相当缓慢。刃唯阿小姐没有参与此次搜查，她被分配去解决其他地方出现的修码吉亚暴乱，顾不上这边，其他的分队也是一样。不破先生看起来对搜查工作落到自己头上、不能亲身去和魔机战斗有些不满，但他还是沉默地接受了上面的工作分配，当时刃小姐还没忍住惊讶了一句“居然沉得住气啊”，这话多少有些嘲讽的意味，但不破先生看了她一眼，居然回答了。

“展开搜查也是毁灭修码吉亚的一个重要手段。”不破先生说，“而且，飞电智能到底隐瞒着什么，也是时候由我来揭露了。”

不破先生真的很在意修码吉亚的事情。

我们的搜查一天向队长汇报两次：中午一次，晚上一次，途中有紧急情况或重大发现随时可以去社长办公室找他，夜间则安排人手看守公司，以免有人趁着夜色做小动作。第一次去汇报的时候飞电或人趴在桌子上无精打采，不破先生则坐在一边的沙发上翘着腿看报纸，两个人面前一人一杯咖啡，那个可爱的修码吉亚秘书甚至给我也端了一杯。第二次也没什么改变，我甚至怀疑他们两个是不是根本没挪过窝。第三次去汇报的时候就有些奇怪了，飞电或人以一个表演般夸张的姿势定格在办公室中，不破先生正对着他，正好背对着社长办公室的门口，因此我看不出面对这一情景的不破先生到底是什么表情，只看得到他握紧的拳头疯狂颤抖。

……已经尴尬到让不破先生想打人了吗，飞电或人前途堪忧啊。

为了打破这种尴尬（也为了拯救飞电或人的小命），我赶紧进去汇报搜查结果。不破先生听到我的声音，先是咳嗽一声，才转过来面向我。他的神情很严肃，严肃得我都紧张了一瞬，却发现飞电或人在后头轻轻松松地笑着，完全没有刚才可能差点就被不破先生暴揍的自觉。

哈，这么粗神经的吗。

我汇报完情况，不破先生朝我一点头，示意我可以离开了，我转身就要走。没想到飞电或人的声音从后头追上来，我回头一看，飞电或人已经蹦到了我和不破先生中间，正露出一种诚恳的请求表情——这时我觉得或许飞电或人还是有点狡猾的，如果这种神情源于他的表演天赋的话。

“那个，被关在这里真的很无聊诶。”飞电或人说，“都查了一天多了，什么都没查出来嘛。”

“这还只是个开始。”不破先生不为所动，“如果觉得无聊的话，就乖乖把你们公司背地里的动作都说出来。”

“什么秘密都没有你让我说什么啊。”飞电或人看起来有点泄气，“我想吃雪糕。”

不破先生的声音和我心中的声音重叠了：“……啥？”

“都被关在社长办公室不能出去，连雪糕都吃不到诶。”飞电或人说得似乎雪糕是什么高档餐厅的超级大餐一般，眼睛亮闪闪的，“不破先生夏天会吃雪糕吗？我很喜欢里头加葡萄干的那种……”

这家伙是不是有点过于脱线啊——算了，对在发布会上突然讲起冷笑话的人来说，这好像的确也不算什么。

“我想吃雪糕。”飞电或人诚恳地一合手掌，“如果我不能出去的话，就拜托不破先生帮我带来吧！”

“你这是打算用这种方式引开我好搞鬼吗？”不破先生说，“这样的话，我更是半步都不会走开的，你的那些小算盘就都烂在肚子里吧。”

我本来站在那边走也不是不走也不是只好看戏，没成想飞电或人突然转向了我，开口道：“那拜托你好吗！香草味的，里面加葡萄干的那种……”

这家伙怎么回事啊？！

不破先生大概也看出了我的窘迫，瞥了我一眼，说：“你先回去吧。”

我忙不迭地离开。离开的时候，还听到飞电或人拖长声音抱怨着什么。

至于后来，我在社长办公室看到了垃圾桶里的雪糕盒，以及发现不破先生捏着拳头其实是憋笑得很辛苦，于是几乎把三观打碎又重塑，这已经是搜查差不多结束时候的事情了。这样一整场辛苦且声势浩大的搜查下来，居然真的没有找到什么有价值的线索，只能在调查结果上写下无问题的结论，对此，不破先生似乎深有疑虑，却又找不出什么证据来，只好作罢。

不破先生对修码吉亚的深恶痛绝，我在灭亡迅雷站侵入全国媒体硬件的那次终于有所理解。专门操纵修码吉亚引发恐怖袭击的灭亡迅雷站，看来在黑入广播站这方面也是一等一的，整整半个小时，直到他们的宣言和揭露结束，技术人员才找回广播站的控制权。屏幕上没有真人影像，只有一个血红色的灭亡迅雷站标志亮在漆黑的背景中央，人声也经过处理，变成一种电流保护下的失真音。就是那半个小时，灭亡迅雷站发出了向人类复仇的宣言，以及这一行为的原因——一切都源于十二年前的黎明爆炸事故，他们是那个城市的幸存者。那场事故的起因并非飞电智能当时给出的人为意外，而是暴走的修码吉亚。而那些修码吉亚的暴走也不是没有原因，在技术分析之后，他们发现在暴走的修码吉亚残骸中有一条人为的程序指令，正是那条指令导致了整场灾难。

“安居乐业的你们恐怕早就把我们忘记了，但我们不会忘记你们做过的事情。”那个失真的电子音说，“我们会向你们复仇，将整个世界都尝尝我们的痛苦。”

电子音停顿了一下，留下了最后一句话：

“如果想要问罪的话，去找飞电智能吧。”

我一回头，不破先生正站在大厅中，捏着拳头用力地凝视着陷入黑暗的屏幕。

那天的事情我是后来听别人说起的，不破先生离开A.I.M.S总部之后径直去了飞电智能，几拳砸开修码吉亚警卫冲上社长办公室，把还坐在办公桌前一脸懵逼的飞电或人拎了起来，质问他到底发生了什么。然后，不破先生发现了墙上一点不对劲的痕迹，这次毫无预警的闯入反倒让他发现了社长办公室、以及飞电或人的秘密——飞电或人就是那个黄色的修码吉亚，荧光黄色蝗虫那个。或许，不应该再叫修码吉亚，而是“假面骑士”比较合适。而社长办公室内，居然还有一个隐藏的研究实验室，据说，飞电或人用来变身成荧光黄蝗虫的那个驱动器，就是那个实验室里面做出来的。

别人跟我说到这里的时候，撇了撇嘴：“飞电智能那个社长肯定有问题，不然的话，既然是假面骑士，有什么好藏着掖着的？要不是有问题，干嘛瞒着A.I.M.S？”

我也是这么想的，恐怕不破先生也是。据说，不破先生要闯入实验室的时候，还遭到了那个人工智能秘书的阻拦，直接被掀到一边。我挑挑眉毛，心说飞电或人这家伙不简单啊，居然藏得那么好，装出一副天真无辜的样子把我们都骗过了。难怪那天不破先生回来的时候气得脸色发白，第二天我们开作战会议的时候，发现白板上之前的所有文字和图画都不见了。白板擦断成两段掉在一旁，跟我们讲解新的作战计划的时候，不破先生面无表情地又拿出了一块新的。

不破先生没有说过，但我知道他相信过飞电或人，我们都知道。他对飞电智能公司没有好感，但他的确被飞电或人打动过——不仅是他，我们都见过那个年轻的社长挡在暴走的修码吉亚面前、试图把已经篡改了数据的修码吉亚唤回神智的场景。那很天真，甚至到了一种堪称幼稚的程度，可飞电或人还那么认真执拗地坚持着，那样真诚得闪闪发亮的家伙，很难让人想象他居然隐瞒了那么多事情。不过，如果那个荧光黄蝗虫是飞电或人，很多事情倒也一瞬间解释得通了——为什么那个修码吉亚没有攻击人类、反而是去攻击暴走的修码吉亚，为什么那个修码吉亚还救过不破先生的命，这些疑问都有了解释。我们本该更早地发现这一点，但不知道是不是故意的，我们全都忽略了。

事实上，虽然不破先生发现了那个秘密实验室，但是由于荧光黄骑士——后来才知道他的正式名应该叫假面骑士01——他并没有做什么伤害平民的事，反而在多次救出市民的事件中都发挥了积极作用，这件事的曝光并没有对飞电智能造成什么损害，反而让飞电或人的口碑上去了一大截。不破先生过了两天好像也想通了，脸色不再那么沉，又完全恢复成我一开始认识他时的那样。

关于假面骑士01，飞电智能又开了一次发布会，屏幕里话筒前的飞电或人又穿着正装，说话时规矩而沉稳，终于有了一点22岁社长的感觉。但我总想起来第一次在现实中见到他，18岁一般的活泼明快，剪裁得体的黑西装外套里搭一件红兜帽衫，笑起来有点傻。在发布会的最后讲个冷笑话似乎已经成了飞电智能发布会的惯例，讲完正事后，飞电或人清清嗓子走下来，迅速摆出夸张的姿势讲了个冷笑话。

……还是一样的无聊啊。

这么想着我扭头看了看坐在旁边吃泡面的不破先生，跟当时发现他憋笑一样让我震惊的是，这次他居然没笑。

不是吧，这么生飞电或人的气，居然连他的冷笑话都不笑了吗。

然后不破先生猛地呛了一下，急匆匆端着泡面就走了。

……果然，还是不破先生。

不过那样强硬冷漠、不苟言笑的不破先生为什么会为了那种冷笑话笑出来，这令我百思不得其解，认为这简直可以摆上A.I.M.S谜题之首。说实话，飞电或人的谐音梗、还有过于夸张滑稽的表演，那都是十几年前流行的那一套了。现在居然还会有人把它们作为搞笑手段令我惊讶，现在居然还会有人为它们笑出来也令我惊讶，而这两种人同时出现在我身边，这就让我震惊又迷惑了。

我倒是很想找个机会问问不破先生，但一没有机会二我也不敢，后来还没等我问出口，不破先生就出事了。

不破先生失踪了。

他失踪的时候我在场，那时我们几个人跟着不破先生进行一个潜入解救任务，地点是城郊废弃大楼，绑匪是魔机，人质是几个孤儿院的孩子。我们踩着废楼中摇摇欲坠的楼梯朝魔机所在的楼层赶去，中途却出现两个人，一个戴着兜帽咧着嘴笑，一个围着头巾神情冷漠，两个人的耳朵都没有露出来，无法判断是人类还是修码吉亚。

戴着兜帽的人走下一级台阶，把一张照片夹在两指之间，悬在不破先生面前。

不破先生比我们高几个台阶，侧后方的角度看去，我能感觉到不破先生脸上的线条僵硬了。我又看向那张照片，那张照片似乎是一张学校的集体照，我离得有点距离，看不太清。

“你还记得他们吗？”那个戴着兜帽的人笑着问他。

不破先生什么话也没说，但拳头慢慢握紧了。

“我们跟你要恨的，不是同一种人吗。”那个人说，“你恨毁掉城市的修码吉亚，我们恨让修码吉亚毁掉城市的人。既然如此，为什么不联手呢。”

不破先生却没有理会他的挑拨，冷冷开口道：“这张照片是从哪来的。”

那个人笑了起来：“你猜猜看？”

不破先生顿了一会，忽然伸手去掏别在腰带上的变身枪。

一切都发生在电光火石之间。

不破先生身为队长，他的经验、意识、能力都在我们之上，用惯枪的他从掏枪到瞄准射击都只需一瞬，即便如此，他还是没能在爆炸之前将枪对准身前的人。火光和烟尘猛然炸裂开来，整栋楼房都震下碎砾和灰土，等遮挡视线的烟尘终于散去，留给我们的只有一截断裂的楼梯、掉在一边的变身枪和烧了边缘的照片，不破先生、还有那两个衣着怪异的人，全部都不见了。

我们试着接通不破先生的通讯器，留给我们的只有一段杂音。

我们把那张照片作为重要的证物捡了回去，但上面查出的指纹匹配不到任何资料库里的人物。那张照片的确是一张集体照，按照之前的对话，不破先生大概当年也是这张照片里的一员，是这个班级里的一名学生。我盯着照片，猜想哪一个会是不破先生的中学时期，却看着哪一个都不像。这张照片上的每一个人都笑得太灿烂、太轻松，一点都不像现在的不破先生会露出的神情。不破先生当年也这么笑过吗，我难以置信地想，不破先生，也是可以露出那种神情的吗——

我忽然理解了。

在十二年前的事故发生后，不破先生的时间就停止了。现在他过的每一天，不过是十二年前的那一天在今天的投影而已。现在的不破先生是那场事故的活着的亡灵，亡灵是不会笑的，亡灵只会在现实中横冲直撞或踽踽独行，在人群中却又不属于人群。他之所以那样强硬、冷淡又我行我素，是因为他的目光根本没有放在这个时间上，他所见的一切，仍然是十二年前的影子，而我们，都不是属于他那个时间的人。

只有飞电或人是。或许那几个灭亡迅雷站的也是，但我不愿意把不破先生跟他们混为一谈，所以我还是说飞电或人。飞电或人的背景我们调查中就了解过了，他同样是黎明爆炸事故中的受害者，在那场事故之后，因为某种原因，他走上了搞笑艺人之路。飞电或人虽然和不破先生看起来是完全不同的两种人，但细想之下，飞电或人也是追逐着十二年前的某道光，喊着“没有修码吉亚就没有我的今天”，这样战斗过来的。也正因此，在搞笑事业也发展了的今天，他仍然说着十几年前、在他希望成为搞笑艺人时流行的段子，表演着十几年前流行的舞台表现，在那样的时间中困住，直到碰到同样被困住的不破先生。

所以不破先生能够理解他的笑话，也只有不破先生能理解他的笑话。

可惜不破先生给自己肩头压了太多东西，连真心地笑出来都要压抑着。如果不破先生有一天能够毫无顾忌地笑出来，那么，就算惹他发笑的是一个现在听来烂到不行的笑话，那也足够了。想起失踪后整整一个星期毫无音讯的不破先生，我心中不由得泛起一股悲哀。在我们这个行业中，生死不过一线之间，如果不破先生就这么回不来了，也不是什么值得意外的事情。

只是他还没有真心实意、无所顾忌地笑出来过。

我们的队伍临时由刃小姐带领，刃小姐那天脸上的表情我看不太透，头一次，我觉得我对看上去平易近人的刃小姐也并没有那么了解。

飞电或人会来A.I.M.S，这倒是出乎我的意料之外，毕竟，我们也去他那边搜查过好几次（用飞电或人的话来说，大概就是找茬），他公司性质在我们这边又算敏感，按理说应该能绕道走就绕着走，没有自己送上门来的道理。他到门口的时候我正好从一边办公室里出来，一迈步就看到他站在保卫室前，警卫拦着他，要他说清楚过来干什么。

“我来……”他说得有点犹豫，“我想找一下不破谏先生。”

“他不在。”警卫说。

“啊，这样。”飞电或人看起来有些失望，“那他什么时候在？”

我向他走过去，在警卫说话前抢先开口：“你找他什么事？”

他大概认不出我，因为之前我跟他见面时，我都穿着A.I.M.S厚重且几乎遮掉大半面部的制服。他看了我一眼，似乎在犹豫要不要告诉我，最后还是泄气地抓了抓头发：“之前，就是假面骑士01那件事情……我想跟他解释清楚。我不是故意瞒着他——还有你们的。”

“那件事发布会就说清楚了吧。”我说，“你的新闻发布会，我们都看过了。”

飞电或人歪了歪脑袋，露出有些纠结的神色：“但是，还是想当面……这两者还是不太一样吧。不破先生那么生气，我的确还没有好好道歉过。他什么时候能在？”

飞电或人盯着我的眼神真诚而充满期盼，我甚至都要为我接下来说出的话感到抱歉了。

“……他已经失踪一个星期了。”我说道，“你回去吧，不破先生他——他可能不会再来了。”

飞电或人像听不懂一般呆呆地望着我。然后他终于反应过来，震惊地大喊了一声：“失踪？！”

我恨不得马上把他嘴捂上：“小声点！”

飞电或人却像是没听到我说什么，转身就急匆匆往外冲去。

但是冲了两步，他的脚步却又猛地停下了。他在原地茫然四顾了一会儿，然后垂下头，又转回身，慢慢朝我的方向走来。

“那，等他回来了——”

飞电或人咬着下唇想了一会儿，却什么都没想出来。

“总之，不破先生肯定会回来的。”最后，他这么说道。

很奇怪的是，明明我已经做好了再也见不到我的队长的准备，可飞电或人这样一说，我又感觉好像下一秒不破先生就会从门口走进来，步伐坚定，身上像自己裹着一阵风。飞电或人朝我一点头，道了声谢，又挥着手跑出门去，我目送着他消失在视野，才想起来他穿的就是我和不破先生在烂尾楼后见到他时穿的那件红兜帽衫。还有那双荧光黄的鞋子，我现在明白，为什么假面骑士01会是荧光黄色的了。

那之后过了将近两个月，不破先生再也没有一点消息。上头早就放弃了追查，将不破先生的名字从“失踪”中划进“疑似死亡”，然后安排了新的队长。新的队长和不破先生简直天差地别，是个温和爱笑的人，看起来三十岁左右，办事稳重细致，平日里话很多，常常空闲时就和我们侃天侃地，还带着我们一起出去聚餐。

这些都是不破先生不会做的事。我曾将不破先生比作“活着的亡灵”，现在，我担心他真真正正地成为了一个亡灵。

飞电智能在这期间也办过几次发布会，一部分是回应引起热议的修码吉亚事件，还有一部分是宣传新产品——不得不说，飞电或人在社长的位置上真的越来越有模有样，那曾经让我感觉他比实际年龄小得多的生涩神情，现在已经几乎见不到了。我越来越想不起他穿红兜帽衫和荧光黄运动鞋的样子，只有每次发布会结束后雷打不动的冷笑话时间，我才能想起一点最开始见到他时的印象，才能想起他曾经还是个求着搜查官给他买雪糕的脱线家伙。

关于这个备受诟病的冷笑话时间，也有记者曾经毫不留情地问他：“为什么要安排这么一段多余的烂笑话，你觉得真的有人会笑吗？”

我听到那个问题的时候，下意识地想说，有的，但是马上又想起来，不破先生已经不在了。

但飞电或人很坚定地说：“有的。”

他回答得掷地有声、不容置疑，连记者都呆住了，握着话筒许久，没能问出下一个问题。

我转头看向一边的新队长，新队长专心地吸着泡面，我想起来，新队长那么爱笑的一个人，发布会的冷笑话，他一次都没有笑过。

我在跟着新队长处理事件的时候也碰到过几次飞电或人，假面骑士01变身状态下的，我们基本没有什么交流，基本也就是他和新队长一起在前面抗击魔机，我们在一边开火辅助。不破先生失踪后，本来由他使用的变身枪和磁卡就交给了新队长用，新队长连打法都跟不破先生不太一样，属于观察入微、一击必杀的那种。

一开始我见到新队长变身的假面骑士Vulcan，还会有些不适应，但是现在，我也渐渐适应了那样的Vulcan。或许再过一段时间，我连对不破先生的这些怀念都会淡掉。

我不知道飞电或人怎么想。算起来，或许他和不破先生的“合作”才是最多的，虽然不破先生常常因为不知道他的身份而将他视作修码吉亚一同列入攻击范围，经常让他一身狼狈地落荒而逃，但我知道，他从来没有因此怨恨过不破先生。不然的话，他也不会想着要找不破先生道歉，也不会一直保留着那个冷笑话时间，并对记者说，还有人会因为他的笑话笑出来。

除去战斗之外，我还在拉面摊上碰到过他一次——真意外，他可是飞电智能的社长，身家几千亿，居然还来这种社畜小拉面摊吃饭。他倒是吃得很自然，大口吸溜着拉面毫不顾及形象，想想也是，他在当上飞电智能社长之前，也就是一个四处找场子演出（还不太受欢迎）的搞笑艺人而已。

他问我：“不破先生回来了吗？”

我说：“还没有。”

后来聊了什么我记不太清了，只有这一问一答，不知为何被我牢牢地记在了心里。飞电或人点着头，用筷子把拉面一圈一圈卷起来，他大概在想着什么事，一个晃神，拉面就全部滑了下去，汤汁四溅。

不破先生在一个夜晚回到A.I.M.S总部。

谁也不知道他从哪回来、又经历了怎么样的两个月，据说他回来时最先碰上的是值班的警卫，月光下他脸色惨白，一双眼睛亮得像狼。他身上裹得严严实实，看不出有没有伤口，说话除了气息有些弱，听起来也还算正常，他向警卫借了休息室休憩一晚，第二天早上就出现在我们面前。

出现在我们面前的时候，他已经完全是我记忆里的那个不破先生了，他神情冰冷地站在我们面前，让我几乎觉得过去的两个月只是幻觉。刃小姐看起来没想到他会回来，明显地顿了一下——别说她，我们也都震惊了。最后还是刃小姐最先从呆滞状态中反应过来，朝他走过去：

“这两个月你都在哪里？为什么没有联络？”

“一开始被带到了灭亡迅雷站，逃出来之后花了一段时间才回来。”不破先生说，“通讯器早就坏了，智能机信号会被监控，一直没法联络。对了，我还带回来一点灭亡迅雷站的信息，或许有用。”

不破先生的归来当然又让A.I.M.S小小地轰动了一下，顺便又让技术部头疼了一番：本来已经分配给新队长的变身枪再拿回来似乎不太好，但不破先生毕竟是最开始的假面骑士变身者，带领队伍大大小小参与过无数次战斗，此时把他晾在一边似乎也不够意思。所幸新队长自己站出来，说要把射击野狼磁卡和变身枪还给不破先生，“没有关系，我一直都是作为替代品生存的”，新队长这样说着，然后将磁卡和变身枪放在桌上，温温和和地笑了一笑。

我这才意识到，或许每个人都有每个人自己的故事，只可惜，还没等我知道新队长温和笑容的背后是什么，他就已经调离此处，听说是去了另一个城市的分部，也是当了队长。

不破先生沉默地将磁卡和枪拿回来，我注意到，他的右手上戴着一只黑手套，左手却裸露着。这并不是他过去的习惯，我疑心这两个月可能发生过什么，但还是跟过去一样，不破先生不提，我们也不过问。

不破先生又当回了我们的队长。他继续强硬地我行我素，与刃小姐争执，在每一次警报传来时带着我们赶往现场处理暴走的修码吉亚。只不过，他的战斗方式和我印象里的稍显不同：更加干脆决绝，而且从来只用左手开枪。不破先生可是个右撇子。战斗中我无法分神，但战斗结束后我就能看到他握着枪的左手，还有被黑色手套包住的、垂在身体一侧的右手。还有几个队员也注意到了，但我们不敢问：那可是不破先生。如果他对一些事情避而不谈，就说明，即便问了也得不到答案。我们猜测他的右手可能是废了、无法再进行什么精密活动，说不定还有狰狞的疤痕——毕竟那可是失去联络、孤独战斗的两个月。不破先生活着站在我们面前，这本身就是一个奇迹了。

不过，我们不敢问，有人却代我们问了。

还用说吗，当然是那个飞电或人。

不破先生归来的第一场战斗飞电或人并不在场，第二场战斗，我们赶到时，远远地就看到荧光黄色的假面骑士已经和暴走的修码吉亚打成一团。对方是三个修码吉亚，假面骑士01一个人的力量够呛，不破先生当然是迅速变身过去加入战局。在01的面具下我看不到飞电或人什么表情，但飞电或人那声惊喜到变调的“不破先生”，我们整个队都听得清清楚楚。

“不破先生你回来了？！”飞电或人在那头一边反击一边问，“什么时候回来的——你没事真是太好了！啊对了，这两个月我还想出了新的表演……”

“闭嘴安静战斗。”不破先生说。

我真的好想笑，尤其是想到不破先生可能是为什么叫他闭嘴。

然后飞电或人真的就安静下来了。一时间，战斗现场只剩下枪声和重物相撞的声音。战斗结束之后，不破先生解除变身朝我们走来，还没走两步，后面同样解除了变身的飞电或人就追了过来，问道：“不破先生，你的手怎么了？”

啊——来了。我假装漠不关心，实际疯狂竖起耳朵想要听个究竟。

不破先生皱了皱眉：“什么怎么了？”

“右手。”飞电或人说，“你的右手怎么了？”

不破先生下意识地按了一下右臂：“没怎么。”

不得不说，总是神色强硬的不破先生，在说谎这方面还真是一百分的不擅长。飞电或人不依不饶，抓着他就要问个究竟——他们关系有这么好吗，我怎么觉得一开始飞电或人在不破先生面前像只瑟瑟发抖的小仓鼠来着——然后争执之间，飞电或人一把抓掉了不破先生的手套。

场面一时变得死寂。

我顿了一秒，才敢去看不破先生的右手。

但奇怪的是，不破先生的右手看起来正常无比，没有我想象的疤痕，也没有其他人猜测的肌肉萎缩。飞电或人大概也被这个事实弄懵了，他咦了一声，一只手捏着黑色手套呆站在原地不知该作何反应，而不破先生的脸色极其难看，好像下一秒就会爆发。

“现在可以了吧。”但不破先生最后只是丢出这么一句，然后扯回手套，转身就朝我们走来，一面把手套戴回手上。

我们大气都不敢出，沉默地跟着他上了车。上车的前一秒我看到飞电或人站在原地，还是那样茫然的模样，接着，低头看向自己的双手。

啊。那一瞬间我突然想起来。飞电或人还没有道歉呢。

因为这件事情，他们之间的关系似乎变得尴尬起来，再然后的几次合作，他们都没有说过话。准确地说，每次战斗结束后飞电或人想找不破先生开口，不破先生都会像看透他意图般抢先走开，留给他一个背影。飞电或人站在原地，居然让我有一种可怜巴巴的感觉，不过事关不破先生，我也帮不了他——虽然，我也不知道为什么那个黑手套让不破先生那么生气。后来我也偷偷观察过几次，并没有发现黑手套下的秘密，但不破先生的确在避免使用右手，这是事实。

我们在一个傍晚接到魔机警报，饭吃到一半就丢下，匆匆忙忙赶了出去。我们赶到时，魔机正在闹市区大肆破坏，市民尖叫着从我们身边跑走。飞电或人迟我们一步赶到，同样加入战局，但那个魔机跟我们之前见过的都不同：那明显不仅仅是修码吉亚的变体，如果一定要找个形容，我会说那是各种军事武器的结合体。

那一场我们打得很狼狈，但好歹是打赢了，解除变身之后，不破先生和飞电身上都挂了彩，走起路来有点摇摇晃晃。一如既往地，不破先生准备无视飞电或人的开口朝我们走来，但飞电或人这次似乎打定主意不给他机会：飞电或人一把抓住了不破先生的左袖，强迫他停下脚步看着自己。

“不破先生。”飞电或人坚定地说，“我知道你很生我的气，所以无论如何……”

他的话还没说完，我就看到有什么从他头顶坠落下来。

“小心！！”我朝他喊道。

但不破先生的反应比我更快：他抢先一步推开飞电或人，然后抬起右臂挡了上去。他抬起右臂的一瞬钢板“乒”地一声砸下来，然后弹到一边，在地上砸出极为沉重的一声响。我震惊地看向不破先生的右臂，被推力摔倒在地上的飞电或人也抬起头来，为眼前的景象愣住了。

钢板的边缘相当锋利，因此，不破先生直接迎击的袖子直接被刮下一大块布料，露出本来包裹在其中的手臂。而那条手臂居然抗击住了这样沉重的一击，没有断掉甚至没有骨折，只是在钢板刚刚刮擦出的地方，在皮肤组织间，露出了白色的、明显不属于人类肌体的硬质内里，以及透过砸出的孔洞能够看见的电线金属丝，还有伤口边蓝色的液体。不破先生是个人类，这是肯定的，他的脸上、身上衣服破损处露出的伤口，那里的血迹都是红色的，唯有这只手——这条右臂——跟他的人类身份一样毋庸置疑，这是一条属于修码吉亚的手臂。

不破先生有一条修码吉亚的手臂。

这个认知实在冲击性过强，我大脑空白了好一会儿才反应过来这句话、我所见到的这一切到底是什么意思。不光是我，我能感受到跟我站在一起的队员，还有那头的飞电或人，全部都为这个认知而头脑空白，在仿佛默剧定格一般的画面中，最先动的反而是身为当事人本人的不破先生。在我们所有人汇聚过去的目光中，他缓缓地放下手臂，与此同时，他手臂上的仿生皮肤组织迅速再生，又重新变回了人类一般的模样和光泽。

不破先生没有回头看被他护在身后的飞电或人，顿了顿朝我们走来，明明还是一样冷硬的神情，脚步却不知为何有了点逃跑般的意味。

但飞电或人终于反应过来，跳起来再一次拉住了他。

“不破先生。”他说。

不破先生沉默了半秒，猛地转身揪住飞电或人的领子。

“如果你想可怜我就省省吧。”我看不清不破先生的表情，只能听见他咬牙切齿地低声说，“我也不需要你的安慰，感谢也不需要，明白了的话就赶紧回去。”

飞电或人顿了顿，说：“我不是那个意思，不破先生。”

他很小心地将自己调整到一个被揪着领子也相对舒服的站姿，声音坚定地继续说：“不破先生那么讨厌修码吉亚的一个人，却不得不拥有这样一条右手臂，在那两个月，一定经历了很多事情吧……肯定、是我难以想象的痛苦的事情……我并不是想要安慰不破先生，更不是想要可怜不破先生，因为我知道不破先生并不是需要这些的人……所以，我想说的是，不破先生还活着，真是太好了。”

我不知道不破先生现在是什么神情，但我敢肯定不破先生绝对是愣住了。

不破先生被钢板刮落的半截黑色布料还落在一旁，夕阳快沉下去了，给它镀上最后的一层金色。我们谁都没有说话，仅是静静地站在原地，望着那头的两个人。不破先生还没有松开揪着飞电或人领子的手，而飞电或人也好像耐心等待着，维持着原来那种不太自然的站姿，隔着短短的距离望着不破先生。

不破先生偏开点脸去，终于猛地松开手。

“意味不明。”他说。

不破先生朝我们走来，这一次，飞电或人终于没有再抓住他。不破先生的表情还是那么沉沉的、冰冷的，除了他过多不自然的小动作，他几乎就伪装得很好了——我早说过，不破先生不是一个擅长说谎的人。

飞电或人在他身后大大地微笑起来。

“不破先生——”他把手拢到嘴边，朝我们这个方向喊道，“下次我给你表演我的新节目——”

不破先生脚步一顿，匆匆忙忙就往车上走。

但我离不破先生最近，所以我能够看到，不破先生的嘴角闪过了一个很细微的笑——转瞬即逝，如火舌乍起，如蝴蝶猛一振翅。

但绝不是我的错觉。


End file.
